Dangerous Intent
by Zami
Summary: Belle and Shawn are hunted by a dangerous killer---her husband.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Author's Notes: This story takes place 11 years from now. So that means that Belle, Shawn, Mimi, Phillip and Chloe are 29 and Brady is about 31. Brady and Chloe are married and Mimi and Phillip are engaged.

Belle stepped off of the plane and gave off a huge sigh of relief. She was home. It had been six years since she had been back to Salem, and finally, like the prodigal daughter, she had returned, only not under the best circumstances. But then again, she thought wryly, I didn't leave under the best circumstances, either. Just then she saw her two best friends running towards her. "Belle!" yelled Chloe Lane Black and Mimi Lockhart, as they engulfed her with hugs. "Mimi, Chloe! It's so good to see you!" Belle exclaimed, as she wrapped her arms around the shoulders of her old friends. "I can't believe you're here! It's been way too long, Belle." scolded Mimi. Belle nodded. The last time she had been back to Salem was for Chloe and Brady's wedding, and to everyone's surprise Belle had shown up with Aaron Walters---her husband. And now, it was that same husband that had sent her running back home. Belle shook away the thoughts of her husband. "I know I've been horrible. I promise that it won't be another six years between visits anymore ok? But enough about me, let's talk about you and Phillip. When you wrote me about that, I almost fell over in my chair!" Mimi and Chloe laughed. "We're all shocked." added Chloe. "But they make the cutest couple in the world." "We sure do!" agreed Mimi "It still amazes me when I think about it. I remember when we though that Chloe and Phillip were going to be together forever, and then you and Shawn…." Mimi trailed off when Chloe shot her a look. Belle noticed the exchange. "Don't worry about that, guys. I'm over that now. It has been almost ten years since we were last together." Mimi brightened. "Of course you are! You're a married woman and everything! Speaking of that, when are we going to see that handsome husband of yours?" Belle paled at the thought of her husband. "Are you okay?" asked Chloe, noticing the change. Belle gave her a weak smile. "Of course I am! I'm just tired from the flight, is all. And speaking of Aaron, he's away business, so he won't be coming. Next time, maybe." 

Chloe and Mimi insisted that she come with them to the Penthouse Grill, and she had agreed, eager to see everyone. As soon as she came in, she was greeted by the sight of Brady and Phillip at a table. "Brady!" Belle greeted as she rushed into her brother's arms. "It's been far too long, Tink." he scolded. "Hey," interjected Phillip, "Don't I get a hug, too?" Belle blinked away her tears. "Of course you do." she said as she embraced him. She had been a fool she realized now, to have stayed away from home so long. She had been so hellbent on trying to show Shawn that she was over him that she had stayed away----and married Aaron, ignoring all the warning signs. She had missed being here with the people that loved her: Mimi, Phillip, Brady, Chloe----fear gripped her heart as she realized who was missing. "Where's Shawn?" she asked. "Right here." came the reply. As she turned around she was unprepared for the onslaught of feelings that seized her. Shawn Brady, the reason she had left Salem and the reason why she had come back, was there, looking as handsome as ever. Growing older agrees with him, though Belle, as she took in the ruggedly handsome, mature face. Shawn looked at her, his smile hesitant. "Welcome home, Belle." he whispered. "Shawn!" she exclaimed, as she launched herself into his arms, half laughing, half sobbing. The rest of the group looked at her in confusion. For almost ten years, Belle and Shawn had barely spoken, and now they seemed like the old couple that they had known. Shawn snaked his arms around her and held her close. He had missed this, missed her. "Well, I think somebody needs to be left alone." hinted Chloe. Belle tore herself away from Shawn at those words, frantically wiping away her tears. "I'm fine, I just…I need a drink." she sniffed. Then she turned to Shawn and whispered, "I need to talk to you, alone." Shawn barely had time to contemplate what had happened before Belle excused herself. "Well, I'm going to dance with my wife." Brady declared, taking Chloe by the hand. Mimi got up and grabbed Phillip's hand. "Look, we can't have the Blacks showing us up. Let's cut a rug, Kiriakis!" They all left laughing as Shawn got up and went to find Belle at the bar. 

He found her downing a double shot of vodka. "Vodka? When did you become a hard drinker?" he inquired half-jokingly. Belle downed another glass in one gulp before answering, "Just recently." It hadn't been long ago that the though of vodka made Belle wince, now she needed something strong enough to stop her hands from shaking. Shawn knew that something was wrong. She looked….haunted. "Belle, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Belle laughed, a short, bitter laugh. "I never could hide anything from you, Shawn. Never." she said quietly. Then she turned to him and blurted out, "My husband is a murderer and you, and possibly me, are next."


End file.
